Amaterasu
by SacredRoseDream
Summary: There was something thrilling about it: playing with this dark fire and knowing it could kill her in an instant, devouring all that she was. Itachi X Sakura. Lemons Rated highest for a reason.


_**Amaterasu**_

Summary: There was something thrilling about it: playing with this dark fire and knowing it could kill her in an instant, devouring all that she was. ItaXSaku.

_**Greetings again this is perhaps my third lemon I think? Anyway I'm really happy with this one. Itachi really is such a complex and sexy character and I think he fits wonderfully with our beloved pink-haired kunoichi. This story is kind of intense, I was going for a kind of darkly sensual feel to it with some fluff towards the end.**_

_**I tried to keep Itachi as in character as possible.**_

_**Please rate and review, it keeps me wanting to write! I already have so many ideas I just need a bit of incentive to start writing them down.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto or it's characters, I just like to play with them.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, if you find Lemons offensive please look elsewhere. You have been warned, any offense taken will be soley your fault and the author shall not be held responsible in any way.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaves flew idly as a soft wind passed by, the moon rose, a full circle: it was a predator's night. The type of night where the world adapted a kafkaesque quality and anything could happen. Red eyes peered out of the darkness, dark pupils trained on their prey. He stalked forward, his lean muscled form one with the shadows as he moved soundlessly: a creature of the night. There, he could see her, her pale form illuminated by the fragile light of the moon as she engaged in a deadly dance, her pale hair made a washed out silver in the light and her eyes a pale grey. _Kick, punch, spin, twirl..._She was agile, graceful in her movements as she fought herself. Creeping forward, he watched her from between the leaves, the night soundless but for her harsh breathing made dual by her mirror image. He smirked to himself, silently allowing himself to feel admiration for the kunochi. A graceful kick, narrowly missing the face of her twin, dodging quickly, disappearing in blur that would have been imperceptible to any eyes but his only to reappear behind herself, reaching to grab her form before her mirror twirled away, sending a barrage of shuriken forward, their metal gleaming in the faint light. The dance continued on as he watched his unwary prey, her movements becoming more sluggish after a while until finally she stopped and dismissed her clone with a faint _pop_.

Inside, a bestial hunger stirred, the dark edges of its fire eating its way through him. His teeth sharpened instinctively, adrenaline beginning to sing in his blood as he felt himself grow stronger, swifter, _predatory._ Crimson eyes gleamed with a dark light, and sinful lips curled into a smirk. For months now he wanted her, some part of him remembering her scent, her touch, her actions. It was like they had been imprinted into his brain during their short stay together. Still, he could remember it as though it were yesterday.

Blindness had been a constant threat looming over the horizon. Growing inwardly desperate he had sought out his brother to do as Madara had decreed only to fail, miserably. Even desperate, even with his hands permanently stained with the blood of his family, he found himself unable to complete the task. Some part of him, some _human, feeling,(_he sneered inwardly at that), part of him could not do that to his otouto. Instead he had followed the dark-haired boy for days unnoticed by him and the rag-tag group called Hebi only to leave, disgusted at himself for his weakness and yet unable to overcome it. Thus had lead to his conundrum. Mostly blind as he was, he would soon become obsolete as a ninja and therefore he had to find some manner to return his sight to him. There was only one possible solution: he needed a medic, and not just any medic, he needed the best. And who was the best medic? Why, none other than Haruno Sakura, the beloved cherry blossom of Konoha.

Using his incredible strategic capabilities he had formed an intricate plan to kidnap the pink-haired kunoichi-of course he succeeded. She had spit and bit at him like an angry cat once she had awakened from the effects of the Mangekyo, but he had her and that was the most important thing. The next step after that was getting her to write to her village explaining her sudden absence so they would not send fleets of ANBU after the genius, (thankfully that proved easy enough), and soon he had a skilled medic at his disposal for two weeks. Granted, during that time she had been most rebellious, but after the first few days, it seemed they had reached some sort of truce between them and even began enjoying each other's company. The little kunochi proved to be most intelligent and could keep up with any topic he threw at her, earning her his respect as an intellectual and from there, something distantly related to friendship had bloomed. She had then healed his eyes and he had returned her as soon as possible. The emotions she had managed to invoke in him were terrible and he _had to _be rid of her before he found himself irrevocably changed. Unfortunately, her absence had not made things much easier. No, instead during the long months he found the jade-eyed young woman invading his dreams again and again, her presence constant in some distant part of his mind until he could take it no more. Something had to be done about her. Emotions were dangerous.

Panting from exertion, the pink-haired woman tried to calm her body, taking slow deep breaths until the adrenaline began to fade and her heart beat returned to normal. Wiping away sweat from her brow, she carefully collected the few weapons she had thrown about and prepared herself to leave, completely oblivious to the predator that stalked her. His eyes flashed, tomoe spinning as he anticipated the moment. Now! Muscles flexed, ripping beneath satiny skin as he vanished.

A gasp threatened to tear forth from her throat as the lithe young-woman suddenly felt herself seized roughly, a long fingered hand clasping itself over her mouth to silence her as she was pulled into the dark interior of the forest. Adrenaline flowing in a rush she thrashed against her captor, her strength being enhanced with chakra as she struggled, trying to tear herself out of the steely arms which held her only to fail. Aquamarine eyes opened wide in shock as her struggles grew more frantic, her hands clawing at the arm which held her as she watched the trees blur by. Finally they stopped, her body pressed lightly against the bark of a tree, and she attempted to bite the hand over her mouth, her teeth barely grazing the skin.

The dark-haired predator smirked to himself, some part of him finding a dark amusement in her struggles. She held such strength in her and yet she had just broken one of the top shinobi rules: never let your guard down. Pressing her tighter against him, he leaned his head into her, taking in the scent of her sweat as his breath caressed the shell of her ear.

"Calm yourself Sakura," he whispered, his voice crushed velvet tempered with faint amusement. "I'm not here to steal you again."

Despite herself, she shivered, her struggles ceasing as recognition filled her. "Itachi..."she breathed in shock when his hand slipped away to gently caress the line of her jaw, near enough that its promise was clear: struggle and you will be silenced. If she thought her heart had been beating quickly before, now it was absolutely frantic. Immediately her thoughts turned to those weeks, months in the past, recalling her time with the dark-haired nin. She didn't think she could ever forget. That week she learned that beneath the impassive exterior lived a genius with a passionate thirst for knowledge, a skewed sense of honor, and a very unique mind. No longer could she simply label him as monster as he treated her, not necessarily kindly, but respectfully and considerately despite her position as captive. He was a murderer, but then again, as he had stated, weren't all shinobi? She might not have killed her own kin, but she had murdered families before, killed a father, a mother, a son, for the sake of a mission and left tears in her wake. In the end she had realized they weren't so different after all, and that shocked her. With the realization came the knowledge that while what he did was most assuredly wrong and evil, that she was not innocent enough to judge him and that before the eyes of those left alive, they were both monsters.

"Wha..what do you want?"she managed to say, her mouth going dry as the Uchiha blew against the sensitive skin of her neck, the dark strands of his hair brushing against her in a whispery caress. What was he doing? Was he planning to kill her? As soon as she thought it, she discarded that thought. If he wanted her dead her throat would have already been slit. No he wanted something else.

"Hn," he responded as though it answered her question completely, his tone lazy and dark, and perhaps it did- just not to her.

"What?" She breathed, her voice beginning to fail her as he kissed the skin of her shoulder, sucking on the satiny flesh so that Sakura knew that there was going to be an angry, red mark there. Itachi ignored her question, but she found herself quickly understanding his vague answer as he bit her shoulder softly, making her gasp as his hand trailed down her throat. She shuddered. This was wrong, what he wanted was so wrong, and yet his caresses were making her hot, her body growing heavy bit by bit with every new touch. Even the feel of his strong, muscled arm against her abdomen had her stomach clenching.

Skillful fingers moved across her skin, teasing the edges of her shirt before sliding inside to palm the creamy flesh of a breast. Sakura's breath came sharp at the feel, the heaviness growing as her nipples instantly became taunt. She swallowed hard. "Itachi... stop." Her hands came up to try and halt his ministrations only to be caught by the arm that had been at her waist, the movement so swift she still felt the imprint of his arm on her body.

Crimson eyes opened, seeing only her silhouette in the darkness, and he felt a pang of disappointment that he could not see her clearly, but that was unimportant at the moment. He heard her protest, with his superior hearing even if she had mumbled he would have caught the words, but he paid them no mind. He recalled the way the little leaf had looked at him those months before, he knew she desired him. It was all a matter of getting her to lose those bothersome inhibitions. Soon, he told himself. Soon...Hand trailing upward, he slowly pushed the zipper down, exposing her breasts to the cool night air and she gasped. Tickling the skin of her stomach with long, circular strokes that had heat coiling in the kunoichi's belly, he returned to her breasts, his fingers rolling a nipple between his fingers deftly so that her protest died on her lips. "Sto.."she began, unable to continue as his mouth moved to a very sensitive region on her neck, and she quivered. instantly the Itachi noticed the reaction and began torturing her with his mouth as her will slowly began to erode under the waves of pleasure singing through her body.

His body burned fiercely, his will the only thing keeping him from claiming the delectable morsel in his arms as he continued to tease her, his other hand joining the second as Sakura forgot herself under his touch.

"Tell me Sakura,"he commanded, his hardness grinding against her bottom and his dark voice caressing her in places intangible as it echoed with a primal promise."do you like how it feels?"

"Nno,"she stuttered, only to receive a harsh pinch on her nipple in reprimand.

"Do not lie,"the velvet of his voice demanded as he nipped her ear.

"Yyes..."she whispered, the words so faint they were almost lost. Itachi smirked and pressed her harder against the tree, one hand locking into her hair to turn her head back and his lips caught hers in a kiss. Sakura trembled as his lips caressed hers, warm silk against warm silk, and she felt herself responding to the hunger there, her own body heating, singing with pent-up desire. Wanting more, he felt his way down her body, his other hand moving to slip beneath the shorts she wore to train to caress her through her underwear. As expected she moaned, her body shivering lightly, and he took advantage of the response to taste her, his tongue coaxing hers to duel. Crimson eyes fluttered shut as he tasted her, she was so sweet, tasting of her namesake as he devoured her mouth hungrily with his, his fingers moving in a titillating rhythm against her that soon had her grinding into his hand, hips surging as she instinctively sought more.

Inside, Sakura's mind was screaming that this was wrong. This was Sasuke's brother! The one who murdered the Uchiha clan was currently feeling her up! Sadly, other parts of her brain couldn't agree as inner-Sakura lay in a contented pile of goo under the onslaught of sensation, and some dark, devious, mischievous part of her whispered how incredibly sexy the nin behind her was, how exciting, how arousing it was to be here in the dark with her _enemy_, doing things with him she had done with no man even as she couldn't see him, knowing that he could hurt her at any moment. It was playing with fire and she knew that if she heeded that voice she would be burned, but it was _sooo tempting._

As if hearing her inner-war, Itachi slipped his hands beneath the fabric of her panties to touch her, a venerating moan escaping into the kiss as he touched the slickened, hot flesh between her legs.

"Yamete,"she breathed, panting lightly as she broke the kiss a moment before coherency was ripped from her mind as his traitorous fingers began to rise, caressing her folds to tease the nub already throbbing with need. Uncaring, drowning in the dark fire surging through her veins her hips moved against his hand, her body writhing under the feel of him grinding against her so hard, so _ready_, and his own sinful fingers torturing her with pleasure.

"You want this,"he stated, his usually cold voice lilting with a rough and feral edge so that her body tightened instinctively, her breath catching in her throat, and for the life of her, she couldn't deny the statement. His finger slipped into her and she couldn't stand it, her hands clawing at his arm, her body writhing against him in blatant invitation as she felt that coil grow painfully tight.

His eyes shut, the glowing red disappearing beneath his lids as he fought himself. He wanted her, _needed _her. Once again he contemplated killing her. It would be so easy and his temptation would be gone. He just needed to grab the kunai then draw it against the fragile skin of her throat. Opening his eyes, he allowed such thoughts to fall away. Some part of him would be greatly displeased if he killed the kunoichi. Besides it was dishonorable to kill a helpless opponent. Returning to his previous actions, his body threatened to shudder as he felt her respond, already feeling like an inferno as the usually emotionless nin became consumed by emotion. Still he was greater than this need. Summoning his iron will, he allowed himself to caress her fully, his teeth nipping at the skin of her throat and earning him a chorus of gasps as his digits moved in and out of her heat, her walls clamping down on them as they retreated as though begging for him to stay.

"Onegai..."he heard her breathe as Sakura was overcome by sensation, her nerve-endings responding wildly to the stimuli as she learned not to care about anything but seeking that dark pleasure he promised as she was lulled into a sensual, ageless dance. His eyes flashed, and he decided it was enough. Allowing the hand playing with her hair to move downwards, he slipped himself from her body, earning him a cry of protest, before slowly rolling her shorts down, his fingers teasing the smooth skin of her legs as they were languidly revealed to the night.

Green eyes fluttered shut as Sakura shivered. The dark nin holding her was weaving a wicked spell with his caresses, each teasing slide of his fingertips, each light scratch of his nails, each circling motion mesmerizing her. Exposed, she realized her vulnerability, the dark, perverse, feminine side of her shivering in anticipation and excitement as she heard a zipper being pulled down, the dark-haired nin's tongue licking a lazy line up and down the exposed length of her spine. Here, in the darkness, she was helpless with a superior, _S-Class _nin behind her, a man capable of snuffing out her life as easily as one could a candle, a person she couldn't see intent on ravaging her and giving no promises of gentleness or roughness or anything but the silent surety of sex. She shuddered, her eyes filling with that dark fire. Danger was a potent drug, and Sakura was hooked on it.

The air was uncomfortably cool on her hot sex, causing her to shift impatiently; suddenly she met him. Swallowing, her eyes fluttered shut. She hadn't even noticed him taking off his pants or at the least pull them down. The rounded flesh of her bottom had met his hard length and it felt threateningly _big._ Then again it could just be her virginal fear. For some reason though the fear made her more aroused. Maybe she was a submissive masochist at heart.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he felt Sakura brush against him, the sensation intense. Pressing her harder against the tree, her bared skin scraping uncomfortably against the bark, he slowly rubbed himself against her, body silently asking permission to continue. As though on cue her hips thrust back at him, the sudden movement causing him to slip into her unexpectedly, the tip barely captured by her tight, slick walls.

Sakura whimpered, the sound so weak terribly helpless and wanting that it sent a shiver down the stoic nin's spine. Smirking to himself, he reached his hands up in the darkness, feeling for her breasts, before catching them in his hands.

"Ita-"the words died in her throat as at the same time, he shifted, his hips moving in a swift movement, so that he speared her inch by slow inch as her walls burned, clamped, fighting his invasion as they stretched to accommodate his girth. The pain was sharp as the dark haired nin claimed her innocence, and it seemed an eternity before he managed to sheathe himself fully with her. Kami this was wrong! She should be doing this with Sasuke, not his brother! Yet... the wrongness of the situation gave her some sort of twisted pleasure. Damn, maybe reading that Icha Icha novel really had corrupted her mind.

Thoughts scattered suddenly as she felt the long-haired nin retreat from her body, the movement leisurely and controlled. She could feel the edges of his cloak tickling the bare skin of her thighs, reminding her that he was mostly dressed while her modesty would have been jeopardized had it not been so dark. She hissed as her sharingan-eyed lover thrust into her again slightly faster than before, his movements still smooth and controlled as pleasure began overriding pain. Was there ever a time he wasn't so regulated? The thought didn't seem important as he stroked somewhere deep within her, his hardness rolling inside her as he hit her end.

"Damn..."she exhaled, her back arching and bottom jutting backwards invitingly. Wriggling, she tried to follow his rhythm, their bodies moving in a synchronized dance to the persistent beat of a song that lived within them. With sight made useless by the darkness each of their senses grew stronger, touch becoming sensitized to the point that it rode that acute edge between pain and pleasure, hearing made keen enough that with every retreat from her body, the two could hear the wet slide of flesh hitting against flesh.

A low, human growl, vibrated along Sakura's back as she fought to keep her voice low. His pace was growing faster, her insides twisting around him impatiently as she sought more, body shivering as he continued to claim her, his hands exploring the exposed front of her body to tweak her pearl. She moaned, the voice deafening in the silence of the forest, her knees bucking as orgasm rapidly approached, body gripping the hard length within her desperately as bare knees made contact with the grass.

Itachi followed, his body kneeling as he sought to remain connected to her, his control beginning to slip as he felt her spasm around him, her body begging him to follow. Blood-red eyes flashed darkly as he gazed at the darker shadow in his arms. His hands slid upward, abandoning their torturous caresses to her stomach, her nipples, her thighs, to capture her arms with his, pulling the limbs back so that Sakura's back arched.

"Mine,"he whispered, a husky timbre echoing next to her ear as he plunged into her harder and faster than before.

"Itachi!"she moaned, orgasm shattering her as he began a relentless pace against her, his arms pulling her back as she was rocked by the force of his thrusts.

The dark-haired nin nipped her neck sharply, his body dominating hers as she felt her heat against him, the change in position allowing him to stretch her wider, further so that her muscles rippled against him deliciously, his sacs brushing against her as she enveloped him hungrily. He could feel himself drawing close but he wanted more of this kunoichi. He wanted to brand her so fully with himself that she would never be able to dispute his claim to her. She was his. His to kiss, his to couple, his to kill. Those rights were his and no one, not even his otouto would be able to take them away from him. Yes, perhaps he was obsessed with control, but it was the shinobi in control that gained victory.

Slender fingers gripped her arms as her dark lover moved within her. A harsh trill of sound broke from her lips as she felt her pulse quicken, her body coiling again in that impossible tightness as he began to stroke somewhere deep within her that glazed her eyes, and caused her to thrust back into him. Perceptive as always, the Uchiha took advantage of her weak point, grinding in at that incredible angle so that soon starlight danced before her vision, her body shuddering violently with another orgasm, her happily abused muscles enveloping him in a vice of rhythmic contractions that broke Itachi's concentration, causing him to jerk into her, his smooth, flawless movements lost as he succumbed to his own release, his body shuddering in and against her own as he filled her with his essence.

"Ita-"came the sharp cry tumbling from her cherry lips only to be answered by a soft grunt. Spent she fell back on him, her head cradled in the space between his neck and shoulder as coherency escaped her and her lungs learned how to breathe properly again.

Itachi was the first to return to himself, his eyes blinking open lazily as his hands stopped stroking the silky strands of her hair. Stilling, he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her slighter frame resting against him, his body still entangled intimately with her own. A crass smirk settled on his commonly cold features, hidden by the shadows. For now his desire was sated and his mentality back to deadly, calculating perfection. That very perfection called for her blood, reminding him that attachments created weakness, but yet another part of him,(the same part that did not allow him to take his brother's eyes), appeased it, saying it appeared killing the medic would be unnecessary at this point. She had been a delectable companion and he was quite sure she would not relay the details of her little tryst to anyone. Besides, wouldn't it be better to have the kunoichi breathing if he wanted her again? He knew he would; he might be shinobi but he was not dead, and lust like all of his baser instincts bent on survival, did make appearances.

Moving away from her, he felt his body slip out of hers and in an impulsive moment, he pulled the boneless kunoichi to him, turning her so that the front of her body pressed against his as he caught her lips in a kiss. Dazed, she moaned, feeling his lips claim hers in a touch almost tender. His fingers dug into her back, pressing her tightly to him so that she could feel the warmth of his body coaxing her own to match its heat. Wanting for once to instigate action, Sakura allowed her tongue to trace the seam of his own. Immediately he obliged, a surprise flickering through him for a split second before he responded, his lips and tongue claiming her mouth as he felt himself harden again. His red eyes glinted in the feeble light, the tomoe spinning idly.

The kiss was infectious. The heavy languidness Sakura had been feeling was rapidly being replaced by the heat of desire as she felt Itachi's length hard again against her. Pale hands reached out, entangling with midnight tresses made unseeable in the dark. She had wanted to do this since she first saw him, entangle her fingers in his dark hair and see if they were as heavy and silky as they looked. Her lips curved against his in a smile. _They were_. Shivering, Sakura allowed herself to be coaxed down unto the grass, her body throbbing with excitement, uncaring that only moment's ago it had been thoroughly devoured. His hands were so hot, so skilled, his caresses possessing her and causing her blood to sing with a forceful melody as though he were the musician and she his instrument. Intoxicating.

Soon enough, the pink-haired medic found herself sprawled on the ground, her hips being held possessively in his grip as he released her lips in favor of her body, his lips fluttering against her skin so that every touch was something new and exciting as she closed her eyes, knowing that in this darkness they were useless. Suddenly he caught her nipple in his mouth, his deviant tongue swirling against the bud as he suckled it, the combination of his mouth and the slow sliding against her causing her to buck her hips, desiring the sinful promises his body made. Her grip on his hair grew stronger, tugging the strands insistently as she began to writhe.

Smirking the nin lifted himself from her body slightly, balancing himself on one arm. "Who do you belong to Sakura?" His breath whispered against her skin, inches away from her lips as he moved in a teasing caress against her and her heart beat faster in her chest. His voice was still that hard velvet against her senses, but it was tempered again with the lightest edges of emotion. Somehow it hit her. He _wanted _her. Not only for her body no, that slightest edge meant so much with someone like Itachi. No, he wanted everything she could give, body, mind, and soul. It wasn't love, but coming from Itachi was damn near close enough to cause her breath to catch and awed shock to wash over her. Did she truly want to belong to him? Didn't her heart lay with Sasuke? Thinking was becoming too hard. Shuddering as he caressed her rib cage idly she swallowed and said the first thing that came to mind, her body tightening in realization.

"You..." It was strange, that little word seemed to have such a powerful reaction. Even unable to see him, she knew he must have smirked in his cocky way, but that was irrelevant at the moment because he had chosen just then to raise her legs higher and sink himself into her. "Kami..."she voiced breathlessly.

A low chuckle spilled forth from the man intimately locked with her, the sound causing her to muscles to contract unexpectedly around him. "Kami won't help you,"he whispered against her ear,"you are mine now kunochi."

A dark satisfaction settled within Itachi as he retreated from her warmth. Ruby eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of her grasping him before he speared her again, adapting a sudden, sharp pace. His body moving out of her unbearably slow so that she twisted against him, pleading with him, before thrusting back hard and fast into her warmth, the opposing movements causing his partner to let out a harsh moan as her body gave a spasm against him every time he embedded himself in her. Still he was not satisfied. Lifting her legs up higher, he brought them close to her face, bending her double as he continued his controlled pace, his body reaching so much deeper at this angle than the one before.

"Itachi," the rose haired woman gasped, pleading. "Faster, please!" Her hips tried to move against him, the attempt awkward as her legs were held against her body, her breasts pressed against the hard chest of her lover, his mesh shirt providing a harsh caress.

Licking his lips, the nin seemed to ignore her pleas, continuing his pace until she squirmed against him, and he pressed her harder into the ground.

"Please! Please, Itac-"She begged breathlessly, her words interrupted as her breath hitched when he thrust harder and faster into her. Kami it felt soo good. His movements were quicker than before, stroking her deep as her body clutched him desperately, his hips rolling every once in a while so that her caressed her walls in a new way and caused her to struggle against him. If she died right now she would hardly care.

A smirk adorned the nin's face obscured by the shadows at her struggles. She was incredible, he thought to himself in a haze as he continued his pleasurable attacks on her body, retreating only to return again with more force, his length hitting her cervix with every thrust. His kunochi was close, he could feel it. Her walls were gripping him frantically, the contractions already coming as the fingers in his hair fell to his back, her hands clutching at the material of his cloak.

A grunt escaped his parted lips, his usually emotionless face contorting with the intensity of orgasm as her body milked him, the night capturing the expression and hiding it away. Frenzied thoughts came to him then, the dark possessiveness that had taken hold of him ringing clear as he jerked into her, his body thrumming with a primitive joy. He almost wished she would become pregnant, wished her body would allow his seed to take root so that it she would be unmistakably his in the eyes of all. His eyes narrowed. Such thoughts were unacceptable. She was his but he would not burden himself with a child. Family forged bonds. Bonds forged weakness. Nothing would result from this union. He knew it. All kunoichi took contraceptives after their first menstrual cycle. It was a safety in case anything happened, and he knew this one would be no different.

Catching his breath, he coaxed his heart to slow. Beneath him, Sakura was doing much the same, except her heart instead tried to match his beat, their locked bodies somehow still in synchronization with each other as their near silent pants faded into nothing and their hearts returned to normal. Disentangling himself from her, Itachi released her legs, and lay on his side. He could hear her breathing growing deeper. It seemed he had taken quite a bit out of her and now the medic was fighting off slumber. Stretching himself slightly, the sharingan-user got back to his feet, calmly righting his clothing again before reaching for the warmth he felt on the ground.

Already she was half asleep. Masculine pride fluttered through him, as light as the touch of butterfly wings before he picked her up. Allowing his fingers to stroke their way down her leg, he pulled her garments back up and stoically zipped up her shirt. Though he could not see her, he could feel the force of her confused gaze as she no doubt looked at him.

"Why?" She yawned, her voice thick with the promise of repose.

Holding her to him he replied simply before flashing out of existence, taking her with him. "Hn." _Mine._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sakura awoke the next morning she was out of her shinobi gear and tucked in bed. Disoriented, the kunoichi sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Jade eyes caught sight of her curtains billowing in the wind coming from the opened window. Kami she had just had the oddest, most erotic dream. She had just dreamt of having sex with Itachi! A flush came to her cheeks as she remembered the scenes. It had been such a good dream so intense, so full. Even though she had indeed dreamt of her and Itachi in rather... intimate situations ever since she had been taken his hostage she never ever had a dream that felt so incredibly real and without the intrusion of an angry Sasuke coming to either kill her new-found lover, or her for her betrayal. She stretched, the silky material of her nightgown sliding sensuously against her skin. Swinging her legs off the bed, she stood then cringed, her knees almost bucking. _God damn it, it hurts!_ She thought as pain flared between her legs. Wait...

Green eyes opened wide in shock as she rushed to the mirror across the room as quickly as she could, wincing as every step caused her body to ache. Suddenly her mouth felt dry and the world seemed to spin off it's axis. There on her shoulder was a love bite, it's red stark against her paleness situated in the same place she had dreamed. Thoughts rushed to her, memories, and she recalled training then being abducted and then Itachi.

"Oh my God,"she exclaimed in a stunned whisper. "It wasn't a dream." Shuddering she allowed herself to fall to the floor, her body and mind recalling everything in vivid detail. Looking into her she tried to access just what she felt about this situation and was amazed to find happiness, worry, and shock, but no guilt, no regret. Inside inner-sakura was doing a little victory dance for managing to "sack a hot sexy nin". Blinking long lashes, Sakura tried to collect herself as she came to terms with everything that had occurred. Finally managing, she stood only to wince again. _First things first, I've got to get rid of this pain,_she thought as she summoned chakra to her hands, soothing the aches and pains of last night's endeavours. Smiling to herself as she took an experimental step that proved to be pain-free she headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel and change of clothes as she went. _Now, for a nice, relaxing bath. Then I can decide what to do about Itachi. _

Her eyes fluttered shut as she recalled his voice in her ear _'mine'._She swallowed. There was no way she could tell Tsunade about this. Hell, there was no way she could tell anyone about this! True, that Itachi managed to get her home and tucked in then leave mentioned a lapse in security somewhere, but...she couldn't bring herself to tell her shishou. Maybe she should just mention that she was attacked by an unseen nin near the training grounds and that he had disappeared after she managed to get him off her. Yes, that would work! It would be stretching the truth pretty thin, but omission wasn't lying, and this way the lapse of security could be addressed. Yes that was what she would do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Turning the knob, Sakura pushed open her door to reveal the dark interior of her apartment.

"Tadaima," she called out softly as she stepped inside and flipped on the light, knowing that there would be no answer. Wearily she pulled off her gloves throwing them carelessly on the couch before running her fingers through her sweat dampened hair. Today had proved to be a mentally and physically exhaustive day. As usual, she went through her morning training routine with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi before going to start her day at the hospital since there were currently no field missions for her team. Unfortunately, instead of it being the typical hospital day with a few injured shinobi and civilians coming in with more simply getting their check ups, today an entire team of shinobi had come in severely injured from a mission somewhere in Stone. The pink-haired medic found herself having to spend long hours healing the nin in critical condition before she was free to go home. At least her fatigue was meaningful; all of them were alive.

Tossing her pouches to the floor, she grabbed a towel hanging at the back of her bedroom door, before heading into her bathroom. There she hastily stripped off her dirty clothes, throwing them in a pile near the door before stepping into her shower and turning on the water, the warm spray slowly easing away her tension. She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment. There was nothing like a nice hot shower after a long day. Grabbing some shampoo she began the task of washing her hair, fingers carefully combing through the long strands. Leaning against the tiles, she allowed herself to drift, her mind drinking in the feel of each drop hitting her skin so it brought the memory of skilled hands caressing her body. Shivering lightly her mind started to remember _his _touch. His lips had been so hot, so soft, so demanding. Hmm... A whining sound escaped her lips, the sound swallowed by the rush of water. Unwanted, her hand came up in a slow caress over her own breast before she stopped herself.

The memory kept torturing her every night since her tryst with the Uchiha. When she closed her eyes, there was no solace. He was always there beneath her lids, her body remembering what it felt to be consumed by the dark fire that was Uchiha Itachi. Often she woke wanting, her body throbbing with the demand to be fulfilled as her imagination ran while, creating fantasies where he seduced her time and time again, sometimes being painfully gentle, tender, and loving-things she knew Itachi probably could never allow himself to be-and other times rough and feral, his every touch claiming her with a finesse belonging only to the elder Uchiha. Even now remembering, she could feel herself get wet... Damn it! She should stop torturing herself like this. It had been almost a month since her carnal rendezvous. Trying to break away from such thoughts, Sakura quickly turned the spray on cold, stunning herself momentarily, before she got out of the shower, wrapping her towel about her nude body.

Taking hold of another towel, she carefully began to wring the water out of her hair, the pink strands turned mauve. With a sigh she headed for the door, still trying to chase away the persistent thoughts of Itachi from her mind. Why did she always find her infatuated with people would won't care about her? Reaching for the knob, she never made it, her breath instead suddenly knocked from her body as she found herself pressed against the cool tile of her bathroom wall. Dazed, she tried to focus her vision, only to find herself paralyzed. There, leaning only inches away, was Uchiha Itachi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a pleasant night in Konoha, the dark-haired nin noted. The temperature was warm enough that any form of coat would be unnecessary and a cool wind blew gently, making the leaves dance around him. Deftly, he disappeared into the night, racing across the rooftops unnoticed by all. Disdain flickered in his crimson orbs, the only expression in his otherwise stony face, but that was no surprised, the Uchiha almost never showed any emotion on his beautiful face. _These Konoha nin are pathetic,_he thought to himself. Despite the various guards stationed at the entrances to Konoha he had managed to enter unnoticed and unseen, and all he had to do was observe the nin for a while to notice when they took break. True, it took hardly a minute for the guards to change places, but for a shinobi of his caliber it was more than ample time for him to sneak in and disappear within the shadows. He didn't even need to utilize any genjutsu of any sort!

He leapt, agile and graceful as he crouched onto the roof of an apartment complex. This was far too easy. Had he truly desired the Kyubbi it would have been in his hands by now. Then again the jinchuuriki did have a habit of being loud and boisterous in battle and any attack on him in his own village was sure to be noticed immediately-not that that could stop the prodigy had he been determined to capture the foolish shinobi. However, that was a matter for another time, now his prey was something far more delectable. Despite his taking her the desire in him had not died, instead that fire burned stronger, hotter, so that it threatened to consume him as the days fell into weeks and soon neared a month. A slight smirk fitted itself on his lips, and he swung himself into the room through the window. He would just have to quench that fire again.

Hmm... The kunochi's room was exactly as it had been before. Taking a glance around, he deemed that there was nothing suspicious in the apartment and that his presence was truly unnoted. Now, only to find the cherry blossom. That task was quite easy. His keen ears immediately picked up the sound of rushing water. Sharingan eyes turned towards the door where the sound came from. He had envisioned finding her in her bed, asleep and unaware, but this would be just as good. Silently opening the door, he slipped inside, masking his presence. A whine escaped her lips, the sound deliciously vulnerable and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly. What was she thinking of to make her react in such a manner, or rather _who_ was she thinking of? The first flames of possessive anger licked through him. _She_ was _his_. He smirked, perhaps a reminder was in order?

Taking to the ceiling he crouched against it, making himself unnoticeable as the kunoichi walked out of the shower, his keen eyes glimpsing her bare body for a split second before it disappeared beneath the white of her towel._ Gorgeous,_ he thought despite himself. He watched as she wrung the water out of her hair, her eyes half-glazed in thought as she lay down the towel she was using for her hair, and prepared to leave the room. Disappearing, he materialized into existence before her, his body crushing her into the wall in a series of movements so rapid the pink-haired young woman hardly had time to register the impact.

He gazed at her devouring her features now made clear by the electric lights. While not gorgeous, he had to admit she did have a type of beauty about her, her innocent green eyes gazing at him in a lost confusion and her hair hanging heavily in its wet state. Yes, she did hold a certain beauty to her. His eyes trailed down to the bit of pale skin exposed to his gaze. That towel would have to go. Leaning into her he watched as her eyes filled with a light of recognition.

"Itachi,"she stated in a shocked wonder a moment before he claimed her lips with his.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A shudder went through her body at the feel of him pressing against her, his lips branding her in a searing kiss as his tongue dueled with hers, his breath mingling with her own, and his hands caressing her body. Falling into the kiss, she allowed her hands to reach up and entangle in his dark hair, enjoying the sensations filling her as her eyes drank in the sight of his face inches away from her own, neither of them surrendering their sight under the onslaught of sensations. The dark tomoe spun and Sakura's heart began to race, her body rapidly becoming more excited as she realized how dangerous it was to stare into those eyes that could kill her or trap her in a never-ending prison of Itachi's creation. The thrill was addictive. A harsh tug from the nin before her and the towel fell from her body, landing to pool at her feet, completely forgotten by it's owner.

Their lips broke apart, breath coming heavy as Itachi's hands were suddenly everywhere, his mouth trailing down her body as he examined every part of her. His body was painfully hard, straining against his pants as he examined her aureole, such a pale pink, already hardened for him. He swirled his tongue around them, delighting in the sound of her harsh gasp as he repeated the treatment to its twin before continuing down her body, teeth nipping that pale skin only to soothe it with lips and tongue. Suddenly he was before her, his lips pressing a kiss to the hollows under her hip bone, his breath fanning against her so that Sakura whimpered. Itachi smirked, so she was a natural pink.

He licked his lips, teasing the kunoichi as he watched her eyes widen, before he captured her lips again, his movement so quick she was startled. Sakura moaned into his mouth, her mind spinning as he played her skillfully. Taking advantage of the medic's distraction, Itachi swiftly freed himself from the confides of his pants and allowed his cloak to fall away. Immediately, he grasped her legs, spreading them wider even as he thrust forcefully into her, his mouth catching the strangled scream she let out. Her wetness wrapped around him, allowing him to slip forward but her body was still terribly tight, her walls straining to keep him out even as his own body pried them open. A grunt spilled from his lips.

Feminine, slender hands roved the dark-haired nin's body, fingers sliding beneath the fishnet shirt to trace the muscular contours of his body. _So hard,_ she thought,_ so warm._Her nails dug into his skin, her tentative caresses becoming rough as he pulled out of her body, fighting the grip of her muscles before sinking into her again. _Kami_, she though arching into him. His hands gripped her tighter, and she felt the muscles in his upper abdominal area ripple as he lifted her, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

"Who were you thinking of?"he growled, his voice tinged with darkness.

"Huh?"She responded, blinking to clear her gaze. He gave a sharp thrust and a cry escaped her lips.

"Who were you thinking of?"he repeated, his velvety voice holding the faintest stirring of annoyance.

_Who was I thinking of?_

_A_ befuddled expression crossed the flushed kunoichi's face as she pondered. _What is he talking about?_ She gasped as he retreated only to enter her again. Kami, it's so hard to think! Fighting the desire to simply give in to sensation, the pink-haired kunoichi tried to get her mind together. _Who was I thinking of?_ She repeated in her mind. Her mind rolled lazily, trying to grasp onto elusive thoughts, when suddenly it hit her. Had he seen her showering?! If possible her blush grew stronger. Oh god, had he seen her almost... That must be it! Biting her lip she looked up into his eyes, seeing them swirl dangerously. Perhaps sensing her confusion he had stopped moving and ignored her body's pleas for continuing. Taking a breath she replied,"You. I was thinking of you."

A smirk settled on his features-the closest thing Uchiha Itachi ever came to a smile. "Good. I'm the only man you should ever be thinking of."He responded, giving a hard thrust just as Sakura was about to protest, her thoughts scrambling. Holding her to him he moved them away from the wall, his senses scanning the area before he opened the door and walked them into the bedroom. He recalled seeing a rather long mirror in the room that would do nicely.

Sakura looked at the shinobi in confusion as he walked them out into the bedroom and moved the chair at her desk while still intimately locked. She whimpered and writhed against him, trying to get back that friction. She had denied her body enough just to answer his question. Now, god damn it all, she wanted him to fuck her! Her hands moved upwards, grasping his strong shoulders as she captured the skin of his neck in her mouth, branding him even as her hips attempted to surge in an effort to entice him to move.

"Patience, Sakura,"he stated calmly, as he finished positioning the chair. She shivered, hearing her name rolling off his sinful tongue. Sitting in it carefully, he gave a low chuckle, the sound melodic and beautiful, as she immediately tried to fuck him, but his hands held her still. Using both hands, the dark-haired genius disentangled her legs from about him before lifting her body off him. Sakura hissed, pleasure running up her spine at the movement as he freed himself from her.

"Itachi!"She whined, and he ignored her, his red eyes boring into hers. If possible she became more aroused, her body throbbing uncomfortably as she noticed the pure, possessive hunger staring out at her from those orbs.

"Hn." Grabbing her wrists in one hand, he pulled them off of his body, and swiftly turned her around so that she was now facing forward.

A gasp escaped her as she saw she was positioned in front of the mirror. Behind her, she could see Itachi's face nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder as he held her hips. Angling her, the nin spread her legs wide so that they framed her body as he lowered her down on his straining length. Her breath hitched as she saw and felt him disappear into her slowly, until he was fully seated in her, his face rapt as he too watched them. Skillfully, he moved inside her, his pace starting slow and teasing before increasing.

"Kami, Itachi.." Sakura moaned as he increased the force behind his thrusts, his arms lowering her as he moved upward so that he speared her fully. Her breasts bounced with the movement, and the pink-haired woman fought to keep her gaze on the mirror as the man within her began thrusting harder and faster, his body sliding in and out of her quickly and easily as she instinctively tried to hold him in. It was so erotic, so arousing, seeing herself completely nude while he was still dressed, his body claiming hers with every moment. She shuddered violently, her keening whines growing more intense as the combination of stimuli brought her closer and closer to that unseen edge. Chanting his name like a mantra between breathless moans and gasps, she felt herself hurl off that edge, her body attempting to milk him as she writhed in his arms. Gritting his teeth, the stoic nin gave a low moan as he followed the kunoichi in his arms to the heights of physical pleasure.

Breathless Sakura fell back on him. His arms rested languidly on her hips as she turned her head up, catching the corner of his chin in a kiss before he tilted his head down, allowing her to give him a soft peck. Inwardly Sakura sighed, it felt so good to be held by him in that moment she couldn't think of the slightest reason why it should be wrong. Those hands of his-those hands that had killed so many were currently caressing her so tenderly, each long stroke causing her to melt further into him. How could anyone think Uchiha Itachi was without emotion? From what she had seen of him both in and out of battle, on the field, as his hostage, and as a lover, he might not be a man of very pronounced emotion, but his eyes, his hands, all his little movements hinted that he did indeed feel. No, he wasn't emotionless, he just wished he was and did his best to make everyone believe it.

Oblivious to the thoughts that were running through the pink-haired medic's mind, Itachi himself was falling into musing, the afterglow of sex making him far more relaxed and open with himself than usual. The kunoichi was something indeed. Although her emotions were pathetically unrestrained and often explosive, it did not make her completely weak, no instead even she had managed to make it into bingo books across the shinobi world. No, instead of the complete weakness he was brought up to believe, the kunoichi's emotions seemed to be her strength; she probably couldn't have killed Sasori without them, still, she often allowed those same emotions to cloud her thinking. A shinobi's mind was their greatest weapons, and having seen her capabilities as a medic, Itachi surmised that her mind was indeed brilliant. People across the five great nations spoke of her medical breakthrough's; it seemed she had even surpassed the slug-queen Tsunade.

His fingers toyed with her pink locks as he observed her growing drowsy. His eyes flashed, that wouldn't do, he wasn't yet done with the kunoichi. Running his hand down he cupped one of her breasts, playing with the nipple there until she gasped. There, much better. He had to find out what to do with the Konoha princess. Killing her still held the same distaste it had before. Hmm... perhaps he would make her strong. It had been nearly a month and she had not betrayed him, so perhaps he could begin stripping her of those weaknesses. He smirked against her neck as he nipped a spot he knew she was sensitive at, she moaned, her body twisting so that she could run her hands up his chest. It would be a good lesson for his kyodai, seeing the kunoichi he had cast aside grow stronger only to choose his ni-san. When he had told the younger Uchiha to grow stronger he had taken the easy path. That was not what he had intended. Sasuke was to grow powerful on his own not by selling his soul to that snake, Orochimaru and then forming a mediocre little band of reject shinobi. It seemed his kyodai wasn't half the genius Konoha had made him to be. All his little hints all for nothing. The boy didn't even understand the true nature of hatred, didn't understand the veiled meanings behind the words. Drawing away from his pondering, Itachi returned his attention to the woman in his arms.

Strong arms wrapped around the medic's waist, bringing her up as he stood, his body dislodging itself from hers and she squealed. Her hands immediately wrapped around his neck, her body twisted in his grip as she gazed up at him with shocked eyes. His expressionless face giving her no hints of his intention, he dropped her onto the bed. Carefully taking her arms off from around him he stood.

"What? Itachi?" Sakura asked in confusion, unsure of what he was planning."What do you wa-" She began only to stop, her words flying away as she saw him take off his shirt completely and kick off his pants. She swallowed; he was gorgeous. His stomach was perfectly defined, his hip bones jutting out invitingly to lead to his manhood once again standing proudly. She licked her lips, her eyes drinking him in, as her eyes captured his. She shivered. The look in them was so predatory, the sharingan giving them a preternatural quality that sent a frisson down her spine. He looked so sure of himself, stalking forward with the fluid grace of a predator to hover over her, his body framing hers on the bed. Her breath began to catch, heart speeding up again as her body reacted to the intensity in those eyes. No, Uchiha Itachi most definitely was _not _without emotion. A light breeze blew into the room, reminding her of the world outside. That was right, how did he manage to get into Konoha so easily? How did he get to her room so completely unnoticed and so assured that he was not going to get caught that he discarded his garments?

"How,"she began, her voice failing her as he leaned into her, his heat searing hers even though he had yet to touch her,"h-how did you get here?"she finally managed.

"Hn,"he replied, his eyes gleaming,"your security is lacking. The patrol schedule is much the same as it was when I was ANBU." Her body quaked, his dark voice vibrating against her skin as her mind construed the words.

"Oh,"she stated dumbly, as he began to lay on her, her body trembling at the contact of skin against skin so completely for the first time. Jade eyes caught sight of dark strands falling over his face, and she was taken by the urge to feel his hair against her. Tentatively she reached up to pull the tie from his hair, a black curtain descending around them to tickle the skin of her shoulders as it tumbled down. God, the Uchiha clan really did give birth to the most attractive men. Compared to him she was nothing, no kekkei genkai of her own,( unless you could perfect chakra control), average looking features, hackneyed shinobi capabilities. Again she wondered... "Why me?"she asked, unable to restrain her curiosity.

"Mhn,"he responded, his usual sound lengthened, his eyes searching hers. He knew the kunoichi was befuddled, and his reply had not helped, but that was to be expected. Leaning down he kissed her, dispelling her confusion and replacing it with need as his body slid against hers, his hardness already prodding her opening as his hands ran over her throat and sides in a light caress, the raven tendrils of his hair creating an intimate curtain around them. Her hips rolled, her throat releasing a shaky moan into his mouth as she once again fell to the fires of lust with a few skilled caressed from the S-class criminal.

A hand journeyed down, moving between their bodies to trace the opening to her body. "Nyh,"Sakura moaned, breaking the kiss for a moment before the nin captured her lips again, his movements slow and sure, his tongue tasting every inch of her and his lips branding hers with the sensation of his. Her body tingled, throbbed, and she cried out as he slipped two digits into her, tardily wriggling them in and out of her as his thumb moved to stroke her clitoris. Strong muscles grasped those slender digits, pulling them in. A sound of objection came from the helpless kunoichi as he withdrew, replacing his hand with his length.

Slowly teasing her petals as he kissed her, his hands roving over her body, he allowed himself to plunge into her warm depths, her body grasping his as she moaned into his mouth. Pleased, he began slow, amorous pace. A sheen of tears in the kunoichi's sea-colored eyes as her dark haired lover worshiped her with his body, his caresses slow and surprisingly tender so that for a moment she could close her eyes and simply imagine that she was currently coupling with someone who loved her and whom she was in love with. It was heart-wrenching, her lover so beautiful above her as he trailed kisses across her shoulders, neck, chin before claiming her lips again and again, her hips rising to meet his rhythm as she squirmed and tangled her fingers more securely in his hair. Gods, she never thought he could be like this, not the impassive Uchiha Itachi. Her body flushed despite their intimate lock as she recalled him in the woods, she would never have thought he would be like that either, so many raw passionate emotions flowing through the depths of his eyes as he passionately claimed her body with precise movements.

Their bodies shook, each movement seeming like a practiced dance as together they drew closer and closer to the pinnacle of their pleasure. Quickening his pace, the dark-haired nin grit his teeth, his features contorting beautifully as he was overcome by instinctive reactions. Sakura gasped, her hands reaching up to trace each of the lines on his face before she felt herself shattering, the red glow of the sharingan disappearing as he seemed to release himself totally into her, her own reaction all the more frightening as she stared into those dark, onyx eyes. Her legs wrapped around his, squeezing tightly as he burst into her, hands grasping him forcefully as her being fought to keep him as close to her as possible as they both exploded.

"Sakura,"he panted, his mouth inches from her ear as he collapsed upon her, swiftly rolling slightly to the side so not to suffocate the kunoichi. She shivered, her head turning to gaze into those obsidian eyes, her heart fluttering suddenly in her chest.

"Itachi,"she responded, smiling as he gathered her close. For some reason it felt so right to be in his arms. _I must really be screwed up, _she thought, looking upon the angelic features of her lover currently twining a piece of her hair between his fingers. _But I wouldn't change it for anything... _Reaching over, Itachi turned off the lights, immersing them in a quiet darkness as the pink-haired kunoichi snuggled into him. Staring at the beautiful young woman, Itachi's gaze softened slightly, and he was glad she was already half-asleep. Hearing her slow, even breaths, he leaned into her.

"Because you are strong, koishii," he whispered. Even half-asleep and mostly unconscious, a smile painted itself across her face, her lips curving sweetly as she rested trustingly in his arms. Regarding her, Itachi decided perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to stay a bit longer- at least until she was deeply asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mmhmm,"Sakura murmured sleepily,"Itachi..."She rolled, her arms seeking the warmth of a masculine body that was no longer there. Eyes opening she looked about, the sunlight streaming into the room as she noted the tousled sheets wrapped against her body and her bed, empty save for herself. Frowning, she rubbed her eyes and sat up, her rose-colored hair disheveled. Bemusement settled itself across her visage. _Where was he? _Slinking out of bed, she stood, her body feeling fairly sore after her midnight romp-well, more like two am, but who cares? Stare falling upon the window with its curtains swaying conspicuously, her hazed mind finally began functioning properly. _Of course he left baka!_ She thought, smacking herself on the head. _He's Akatsuki remember? If he gets caught in Konoha he's as good as dead!_ Her heart waivered dangerously at the thought, a fleeting ache of pain. No, he wouldn't get caught, he couldn't. Still, her heart warmed, he had chanced himself coming to see her in her home. '_Koishii'_, the word drifted through her mind. Had he really called her that or had she simply dreamed it?

Running her fingers through her hair to get it into some semblance of order, she sauntered into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and deciding to take a quick shower to cleanse herself. Fifteen minutes later, she was freshly bathed, and comfortably clad in a pair of sweat pants and a large shirt. Her stomach growled and she laughed weakly. _Looks like I'm hungry._ Padding into the kitchen aquamarine eyes softened, that annoying little pang returning to her breast. _He actually made me breakfast._

Now this certainly was usual, however she wasn't one to refuse a gift simply because it seemed strange to get it, and as such quite happily sat down to eat a rather tasteful breakfast. She smiled, taking another bite of rice. She was now pretty sure she wouldn't ever completely be able to understand the Uchiha prodigy, but as she had suspected from his previous interaction with her, he wasn't half as bad as he made out to be. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't that good at being a criminal. Incredibly polite, more likely to flee than to battle, killing his enemies only when failing to incapacitate them, never attacking anyone unless they attacked him first or seemed to be his target... The list went on. All in all, it didn't add up for a cold bastard who had mercilessly slaughtered his entire clan and cruelly mind-fucked the other surviving member. If he really were so blood-thirsty wouldn't he revel in battle and kill at every opportunity? She sipped the tea, surprised to find it still warm. Then there was him taking her hostage and actually acting hospitable towards her. And of course, randomly attacking her only to deliciously ravish her instead of kill her, only to return a month later for more except instead of the hungry, possessive passion of before there was the slow, tender-dare she say it?- lovemaking they had engaged in. He even made her breakfast! What sort of cold, indifferent, emotionless, and merciless murderer did those type of things?! Well...unless the breakfast was poisoned. But she doubted that. Nope, Sakura was quite assured that his commonly seen temperament must be mostly a well-crafted facade.

Inner-Sakura mentally patting herself on the back and pumping a first up victoriously as she rejoiced in having managed to at least figured out one thing about the Uchiha, Sakura leaned her head in her hands, the plates now empty. A wistful smile played upon her lips. She wondered if he would visit again? Kami, she hoped he did!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed Kami-sama was feeling quite generous lately. Itachi did come again and again, and again! It had been five months since he had sneaked into her bed room and they had met at least once, sometimes even three times, a month. If she was on a mission somehow the dark-haired shinobi would find her, spending a night or a day, (usually it was a night), with her taking her in whatever position suited the moment before leaving. Sometimes if there was time to spare, her lover even stayed a while after their coupling and they simply talked. It was refreshing, invigorating, and even more so, it make Sakura feel special. Even if it wasn't much, Sakura found herself growing more and more capable of interpreting his little actions and enigmatic responses. Half the time, she found, the true meaning of his words was in what he _wasn't_saying. Once, he even left her a gift: a beautifully crafted katana that she swore to Naruto and Sai, and anyone else asking, she commissioned herself.

Itachi was her dark fire, consuming everything until there was only him, yet, as dangerous as it was, she didn't fear the burn so long as she had _him_. Sakura knew it was dangerous to fraternize with the enemy like that, but Itachi wasn't her enemy, he was Konoha's, and that was the difference. True, she knew that separating herself from her village was the first step to becoming a missing nin but she knew she could never go against her village. Too many of her important people were there and that is what made it home. What she was doing, in fact was illegal in Konoha's eyes and if she was ever found out she would either be charged with treason and imprisoned or tortured for information and then murdered. Not an encouraging prospect, yet she couldn't stop. The thrill of getting caught added an addictive spice to the relationship and the feelings her dark angel evoked in her were too strong to ignore. In fact... when she was completely honest with herself, Sakura thought she loved him, and maybe, just maybe, he loved her too. He definitely didn't say he didn't like her, and he had called her koishii quite a few times. The thought always brought a smile to her lips-so much Ino even jokingly squealed that her pink-haired companion must have gotten laid by some heart-throb to smile like that.

She had to admit, Itachi also made her think. With his cryptic words he often made her reevaluate the teachings and actions of her village. Before him she had never truly noticed how incredibly vicious the village could be-especially if the Hokage didn't interfere with the elders' plans. They had even suggested that Naruto be killed after the Nanabi was captured! Thankfully the Godaime and a good portion of Konoha's elite shinobi all protested. No, Konoha was not the place she had grown up to believe. After a few rather shocking revelations courtesy of her dark-haired lover, she realized that Konoha was nothing like the righteous, kind, village she had believed but rather the few honorable, good shinobi hoped to make it that way and fought for it. The government, like in most places, was terribly corrupt when one looked at its roots. No wonder the elders hated Tsunade, she was a saint compared to them!

Burrowing deeper into the strong, masculine body holding her tightly, Sakura inhaled the stormy scent of Itachi and smiled, pressing a kiss to the skin of his shoulder. Turning towards her the nin raised a brow, eyes drinking in her features in the dim light of the moon. She knew that look. _What? _He was asking silently.

"Aishiteimasu,"Sakura whispered, hiding her face in his neck, suddenly embarrassed. Had she still been looking she would have noticed the stunned look in his eyes and the smile forming on his lips as his arms tightened their grip around her, bringing her closer. His head bowed, breath blowing against the side of her face that was currently not hiding in the curve of his neck. "Taisetsu, koibito,"he responded, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin, and she lifted her head, jade eyes open in shock a moment before he captured her lips.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Key to the Japanese:

Otousan: father

Onegai: Please, often used in begging

Otouto: brother (younger)

Kyodai: (my) brother  
Ni-san: brother (older)

Aishiteimasu: (more formal) I love you

Taisetsu: You're precious (almost like saying I love you since the Japanese rarely say I love you outright)

Koishii: literally longing, or one who will be missed or longed for, often used affectionately to mean someone you love or care for

Koibito: lover

Baka: fool, idiot

kunoichi: female ninja

shinobi: ninja, (usually male)

Kami-sama: God

Tadaima: I'm home

Nanabi: seven tail

jinchuriki: A person in which a demon is sealed

Godaime:refers to the fifth hokage

Kekkai genkai: bloodline limit

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**So what do you think? Rate and Review if you like it! Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as suggestions, general opinions, and pretty much anything else except insults. If you don't like it, please say so politely and explain why!**_

_**I love Itachi X Sakura pairings and I swear he must be on of the sexiest characters in all of Naruto. I hope the lemons weren't too lemony? And I hope I got the general feel I wanted from it.**_

_**Anyway REVIEW!**_

_**-SacredRoseDream**_

**_ If you find Itachi's behavior at the end odd, just check the latest chapter of the Naruto manga,(in japanese), or check out naruto wiki and read up on Itachi._**


End file.
